


Pride

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [Merlin drabbles] [5]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available, Season/Series 01, Seven Deadly Sins, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had always prided himself of his judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "Sloth" (Merlin, Arthur, G)

Arthur had always prided himself of his judgment. No matter what pretty words a man presented at court, he could always unravel their true motivation.

It was therefore a nasty shock when he discovered that _Merlin_ had blindsided him for so long.

All this time, the fierce protectiveness he felt for a man he called 'friend'– was it all sorcery and lies?

His father must have thought him a fool.

"Arthur—may I come in?"

He should call the guards. He shouldn't be fooled by the naked hope in that voice.

He opened the door and met unwavering blue eyes.


End file.
